Liver disease is a major contributor to morbidity/mortality among those with HIV. The etiologies of liver disease include hepatitis C virus (HCV) and hepatitis B virus (HBV) infection as well as drug-induced liver toxicity. Direct effects of HIV on stellate cell activation, and on alteration of the cytokine milieu in the liver contribute to injury. Research and information sharing remain fragmented along specialty lines. In an ongoing effort to improve communication, stimulate the research agenda, and develop new productive collaborations, we propose the continuation of a series of national/international conferences on HIV and liver disease. The proposed conferences will take place over a three day period in 2012, and 2014 which will bring together leading experts in the field. In addition, young investigators and trainees will be encouraged to attend via a scholarship mechanism supported by this grant. Meeting outcomes include provision of continuing medical education credit, development of a published manuscript on the subject, and the availability of a web-based educational site. Particular attention will be paid to development of new research concepts and establishment of collaborative associations by participants. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Liver disease has become an important problem among people infected with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). This proposal describes continuation of a national/international forum bringing together U.S. and international experts in the field to review the most current information and to develop research strategies that will reduce the health impact of liver disease in these patients.